Lo qué tu destino nunca contó
by Pix10
Summary: Post Stars;Seiya/Sailor star fighther solo tiene una adiccion , y esa adiccion se llama Serena Tsukino. Lamentablemente ella no sabe como controlarla. Advertencia tal vez halla Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Tatewachi._

_Este es mi primer fanfic de Seiusa,(aunque si me gusta Mamousa, solo en el manga y no cuenta la nueva adaptación de 2014).Bueno aquí les voy a advertir de una vez si habrá Lemons (Exitante).Pero, pero serán solo si la situación lo requiere._

_Si habrá uno que otro oc, y puede que se ponga algo oscura por el tiempo._

Prologo

Muchas cosas nunca cambian.

...

Yo aun no te entiendo.-Dijo la guerrera de cabello negro.

Ya la escuchaste.- Hablo la mujer de cabello rubio entrando a la escena, junto a su compañera peli azul.-Entiende de una vez que, el destino de nuestra reina es con el, no contigo.-Afirmo con un tono de seriedad.

Así es, todo fue planeado desde un principio, solo para que tu vengas y lo arruines todo.-Su compañera respondió en un tono de ofensivo .

!No se metan ustedes dos, esto es entre ella y yo!-Les grito a ambas, mientras se acercaba a su amada.-Bombón yo...-

De repente recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte de ambas mujeres y calló al suelo.

¡Que mierda les pasa a ambas¡-Les gritó a ese par de sin vergüenzas .

Nosotras de lo advertimos antes-Dijo la peli azul.

Tssk, bastarda.-Escupió la rubia.

¿Que dijiste?-

¡Basta todas ustedes!-Ordenó Serenity.-No quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar de esta forma, ninguna de ustedes.-

Créenme será peor-susurro Haruka.

Serena se acercó a su amante y la a ayudó a reincorporarse.-¿Éstas bien?-Asintió la peli negra.

Maldita hija de ...-susurro de nuevo Haruka, antes de resivir un codazo de parte de su compañera.

Ustedes dos, basta-ordenó su reina.

Gatita yo...-

Por favor retírense.-

Mi reina sabes que sólo hacemos esto porque te amamos...pero...-

¡Les dije a ambas que sé retiren!-Les ordeno.

Ambas acataron la orden de su reina y se retiran sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Yo lo siento.-Se disculpó Seiya.

Seiya, soy yo la que no te entiende, tú siempre cada vez que dices adiós, regresas cada seis meses yo no...-

Ese nunca a sido un impedimento para qué ambas lo hagamos.-Ella le susurró a su oido.

Pero¿porqué sigues aquí?-

...

Por que te amo-.

...

Pero otras no duran para siempre.

...

Ella despertó de su sueño.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la otra mañana de no tenerla en sus brazos, ya habían siete meses, no era un problema soñar con su amante, sino despertar sin ella.

¿Cual era su problema?- se cuestionó.Ella lucharía y moriría por ella. Su corazón, cuerpo, mente y alma siempre le pertenecerán solo a la princesa y ahora Neo reina Serenity.

Maldicion,¿Porqué no sólo podía dejar de amarla?¿Qué le pasaba a esa bendita mujer?¿Por qué esa mujer no veía cuanto la amaba? ¿Acaso tenía que ponerse un cartel en la cara o algo así?

Esa mujer estaba enferma, pero aún así siempre la seguirá amando.

Ella escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, mejor dicho azotandose con la pared blanca de su cuarto.-Seiya, mueve tu trastero de la cama ahora mismo.-

Mmhnn¿Que paso Yaten?-preguntó su hermana mayor.

¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste?-Preguntó casi como el mismísimo diablo, Healer.

Eh, no entiendo.-Dijo con incredulidad.

Maker, pasa.-Ordenó la menor. Seiya cómo la observo como la puerta de su cuarto se volvía a abrir lentamente.

También vio como su hermana entro junto a una pequeña manta en forma de bulto entre sus brazos.-Creo, que esa fue la peor forma de introducirlas,Healer.-Dijo Maker, ella fue acercando ese pequeñito bulto hacía Seiya.

-Umm. -El bulto se pensó a moverse un poco, como si hubiera un animalito en el, se acercó un poco más a su a hermana el medio.-Ya, ya papi va estar contigo.-

No puede ser.-pensó, Seiya.-Mierda.-

...

¿No crees, Haruka?-

Creo que tienes razón princesa.-

...

¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer, cierto?-

Ella estará bien, al menos es una mejor solución que.-Esa palabra, Serenity no se atrevía a pronunciarla.-Rei sabes muy bien que soy incapaz de...ya sabes...-Ella se reusaba a hacerle eso a otro ser vivo, incluso si todo esto fuera su culpa.

El aborto.-Marte lo grito a los cuatro vientos.-¿Tienes miedo de matar a otra persona , cierto?-Pregunto sin consideración alguna. Ella necesitaría que le doliera, para que pudiera entender todo el daño que había provocado hasta el momento.

¡Basta!-Le ordeno.

Solo admítelo, Serena cobarde .-

Guarda silencio Rei, por favor.-Serenity había vuelto a hacer otro berrinche por su errores.

...

Pero aun así sigues teniendo la culpa de todo.-

Cierto.-

...

¿Entonces, sabes que vamos a hacer con la pequeña?-Pregunto Maker.

Fin del prologo

Gracias por .


	2. Prólogo parte dos

Yay!** Voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia hasta que me de flojera.(si soy bien tonta escribiendo comentarios hacia el lector pero voy a mejor lo juro por cualquier figura divina que no contenga algún tipo de Copyright)**

**Empecemos está historia.**

**Sailor moon no me pertenece o sus personajes, soy pobre ok.**

**Prologo parte dos**

Todo el planeta de las flores de fuego, Kimoku ya había sido reconstruido completamente, todo el sufrimiento provocado por él Caos ya estaba en el pasado, solo esa una sombra de lo que ahora era un nuevo apogeo para este su nuevo hogar.

Lamentablemete las sombras pueden volver.-Dijo la princesa Plutó dentro de la sala de reunión sabían que las palabras de Plutón siempre se cumplían al pie de la letra.-Su majestad necesito que me acompañe al caldero madre.-Suplicó Plutón.

Entiendo, pero...-Fue entonces cuando Endimion le dio una mirada de confianza a Serenity.-No te preocupes yo iré contigo Serenity.-

Me temo que usted no podrá acomparla su majestad.-

¿A que te refieres Setsuna?-Preguntó Lita.

Qué solo una las semillas estelares con cierto brillo, pueden entrar y salir del caldero.-

Eso significa que solo Serenity y tu pueden entrar al caldero¿cierto?- Preguntó Amii.

No del todo, cómo pueden ver en la pantalla estas, son las Sailor scouts que me acompañaran en el viaje.-

Únicamente en la pantalla apareció la imagen de sailor Urano.

¿Espera, por que Haruka será la única que irá?-Preguntó la diosa del amor.

Así es, nosotras también somos amigas de Serena.-Dijo Rei.

Por que para algunas misiones se necesita menor cantidad.-Dijo Haruka entrando en escena junto a Michiru.

Lamentamos la tardansa su majestad.-

No se preocupen todo esta bien.-

...

El viaje ya no será necesario su Urano.-Dijo la diosa del tiempo.

¿Por qué?-

Lo hecho, hecho que esta.-

¿A que te refieres?-

Yo solo viene al palacio de cristal, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento.-

Entonces nuestra querida intrusa llegó aquí por tú culpa.-

Me temo qu...-

Plut.-Dijo la pequeña princesa que corría hacia su gran amiga.

Pequeña dama.-

Sailor Uranus salió de la escena sin pena ni gloria, ella sabia que era una perdida de tiempo, hablar con la guardiana del mismo.-Que ironía.-pensó.

...

¿Estas satisfecha?-Preguntó el rey de la tierra en tono de despreció.

Callate.-Dijo la estrella fugaz.

¿Con qué derecho vienes tu a ordenarme, que me callé?-Endimion siempre sintió desprecio por Seiya desde que se acercó a Serena por primera vez.-Primero afirmas ser nuestro aliado, luego seduces a mi mujer cómo si fuera un objeto de mero placer hacía ti, sabiendo que ella esta confundida de sus sentimientos hacia a ti, luego...-

Cierra la puta boca.-le ordenó con un inmenso sabia a la perfección que Endimion la había hecho sufrir mas de la cuenta.-Tu no te mereces su amor ,hijo de puta.-

Quiero que me escuches muy bien, te permito que me insultes, te permitere que me odies de ahora en adelante por el resto de tu vida, pero nunca, escúchame bien nunca permitiré que vuelvas a tocar a Serena.-

Endimion ya se estaba retirando de la sala en donde se alojaba el "intruso".

Yo nunca la oblige a nada.-Refunfuñó Seiya.-Además si tu nunca la hubieras descuidado de esa manera nunca hubiera ocurrido nada de esto.-

Pero si logró escuchar eso.

...

Habian pasado tres semanas desde la ultima intromisión de Seiya al palacio de su puesto que esto atrajo consecuencias hacía al matrimonio del rey y reina de la tierra, aparte de algo más.

Gatita.-

Bien aquí se acaba la segunda parte del prólogo. Espero que lo disfruten, bye.


End file.
